Smallville: Swann Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: What if Virgil Swann was actually Jor-El? Find out in this fic, co-written by Miracleboy 5200.
1. Crusade

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: Crusade

(It opens at the end of Crusade as Virgil Swann rolls up to Clark in the Kawatche Caves.)

Clark: Dr. Swann. Thanks with the whole Kal-El thing.  
Dr. Swann: Don't judge your Kryptonian side too harshly. It's why Jor-El sent you to the Kents, to ensure that you gained a human side to make sure you didn't go too far.  
Clark: Too far to what? He wants me to become some benevolent war lord?  
Dr. Swann: ... You misinterpreted the last sentence, Kal-El.  
Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: "On this third planet from this star Sol, you'll be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies."  
Clark: You just said exactly what was written in my ship. How'd-  
Dr. Swann: Rule might have been too narrow a word. You weren't sent here as a conqueror. You were sent as a savior. You were meant to lead the human race with strength. I sent you to be a beacon of hope. A symbol of peace... A symbol of justice...  
Clark: You sent...?  
Dr. Swann: I lied when we first met, Kal-El. I didn't decrypt the message. I sent it. I spent years building my identity as Virgil Swann, coming here every now and then to set the wheels in motion.  
Clark: What are you saying?  
Dr. Swann: I'm not Dr. Swann. You do not remember me from before I became Dr. Swann. I am Jor-El... I am your father.

[Clark backs away.]

Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: I'm Jor-El, your father.

Clark: But... But you died.  
Dr. Swann: I had an escape path for your mother and I as Krypton exploded around us after we sent you off, but there was an accident. I slipped and badly damaged an upper vertebra. Your mother couldn't bare her survival while I died so painfully. She tossed me through the portal as Krypton collapsed around us. I arrived at the rendezvous point and made up the story of falling down the stairs of the planetarium I had built.  
Clark: If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come to contact me?  
Dr. Swann: You were just a baby when your mother and I sent you here. To have gotten involved in your life at your age would only burden your innocent soul with my own failings. The AI of the ship was a digital imprint of my brain. My knowledge and memories but none of my ego or regrets. If I died, they would die with me on Krypton. If I lived, I would wait until I thought you were ready. You have so much potential, Kal-El... So unlike me.  
Clark: ... What happened?  
Dr. Swann: In retrospect, it was my fault. There was a civil war. During the war, Krypton's already unstable core ignited. Your mother and I managed to imprison those responsible, but I failed to convince the Science Council. I had already made the ship for you just in case something happened. I placed you in the ship and sent you off.  
Clark: How was it your fault?  
Dr. Swann: Kal... Clark. I promise I'll answer all of your questions. For now, though, I would like to meet your parents, if you don't mind.  
Clark: No. Of course not.

(Cut to the Kent Farm as Clark comes in.)

Clark: Mom, Dad, someone wants to meet you two.

(Jonathan and Martha come down to see Dr. Swann.)

Martha: Dr. Swann?  
Dr. Swann: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I'm known as Dr. Swann now, but once I was called Jor-El.  
Jonathan: What?

Clark: He's my biological father.

[Swann rolls up.]

Dr. Swann: Clark, I must speak to your parents alone.

Clark: Alright. I'll um... I'll go... Uh... See if there's anything that has to be done on the farm.

(Clark rushes off.)

Dr. Swann: I would like to thank you for taking care of him and I want you to continue to guide him for what's coming.

Jonathan: If you want us to raise our boy to-  
Dr. Swann: That was a miss interpretation of Clark's part and a poor choice of words on mine. I sent Clark here to protect people.  
Martha: ... I guess since you're Clark's father, we'll be seeing more of you?  
Dr. Swann: Maybe a few times a year. Now before I go home, I'd like to speak to you two and Clark. The fate of Earth is at stake.

(Clark rushes in.)

Clark: What's wrong?  
Dr. Swann: At first, I was afraid I was too early in telling you about your past; now I fear I was too late.  
Clark: What are you talking about Jor-El?  
Dr. Swann: When the first Naman, your ancestor Kal-L, came to Earth and started the Kawatche, he brought three stones with him. Fire, Water, and Air. You must find them soon and keep them away from those who would misuse their power.

Clark: I will.

Dr. Swann: Good. I'll stay in contact.

(Dr. Swann wheels off.)

The End.


	2. Sacred

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: Sacred

(It opens with Clark in the barn when Dr. Swann rolls up.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Clark.

(Clark looks up.)

Clark: Hey Dr. Swann. What's up?  
Dr. Swann: I managed to track down the Stone of Air. It's in China.  
Clark: How am I going to get there? I can't fly.  
Dr. Swann (smiling): Not yet.  
Clark: Do you miss it?  
Dr. Swann: Miss what?  
Clark: Being able to walk?  
Dr. Swann: Sometimes. I was always more of an observer than a fighter.  
Clark: Right.  
Dr. Swann: Kal-El, do you remember what I told you when we first met?  
Clark: I must write my own destiny.  
Dr. Swann: You don't have to do this if you don't want to.  
Clark: I want to. I want to help people.

(Dr. Swann smiles.)

Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: Your mother said the same thing a few days after I met her.  
Clark: Tell me the story when I get the Stone. Now to tell Mom and Dad.  
Dr. Swann: I'll try to help you soften the blow.

Clark: Thank you.

(Cut to the kitchen.)

Clark: Hey Mom, Dad, Dr. Swann found the Stone of Air. It's in China.  
Martha: Are you going after it?  
Clark: I have to.

Jonathan: Clark, you don't have to do anything just because Jor-El tells you to.  
Dr. Swann: He's not. I offered him the chance to decline.  
Clark: The fate of this whole planet is at stake Dad. I can't let innocent people get hurt. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll catch a ride with Lex.  
Dr. Swann: Actually, I was going to offer you my plane.  
Clark: You have a plane?

Dr. Swann: Of course.

Clark: Cool.  
Dr. Swann: You can use it to go to China. I'll stay here to have a private talk with your parents.  
Clark: Right.

(Clark rushes off before rushing back.)

Clark: Dad, do me a favor and go easy on Dr. Swann.

(Clark rushes off.)

Dr. Swann: So... First off... Did Hiram go peacefully?  
Jonathan: How the hell do you know my father, and what gives you the right to ask?  
Martha: Jonathan.

Dr. Swann: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset.

Martha: It's just that... You being Clark's biological father's a lot to take in.  
Dr. Swann: I can understand. To be honest, I've been envious of Clark's relationship with you and wished I could have had that with my father.

Jonathan: Why? Was he never around?

Dr. Swann: No, but I wasn't the ideal son. Think of Clark's relationship with the AI Jor-El mixed with the relationship between the Luthors.

Martha: Oh, I'm so sorry.  
Dr. Swann: You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault.

Martha: Well how was your relationship with your mother?  
Dr. Swann: Much better. She was very open to my views and supportive.  
Jonathan (softening slightly): So uh... Any brothers or sisters?

[Dr. Swann's face darkens.]

Dr. Swann: I...I had a brother, but we didn't get along so well.

Jonathan: Sorry... Well... This is awkward.  
Dr. Swann: Bit friendlier though. Any interesting stories from Clark's childhood?  
Martha: Oh, you came to the right place.

(Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Is... Whoa! Dr. Virgil Swann in Smallville!

Dr. Swann: Miss Sullivan. Always a pleasure to see you.

Chloe: What are you doing in Smallville?  
Dr. Swann: Visiting some friends I've made through Clark.

Chloe: Cool. So... Where's Clark?  
Dr. Swann: On a plane to China.  
Chloe: Eh?  
Dr. Swann: He's helping me with some research about an ancient artifact I've been studying for about forty-four years.  
Chloe: Okay. Also, I know this is out of context, but look what I found when Lana was showing me this box of stuff that belonged to her great aunt.

(Chloe drops down a picture of Jor-El when he was Joe the Drifter as he's standing next to Louise. Dr. Swann swallows sadly.)

Chloe: You okay?  
Dr. Swann: Yes it's just... Joe was an old close friend of mine.  
Chloe: It's amazing how much he looks like Clark, isn't it?  
Dr. Swann: You know, don't you?  
Chloe: Know what?  
Dr. Swann: Miss Sullivan, I'm not insulting your intelligence, don't insult mine.  
Chloe: Okay, I know Clark's a meteor freak.  
Dr. Swann: Meta-human, and you're close but still wrong.

Chloe: What?  
Dr. Swann: Clark is an alien.

Chloe: Whoa!  
Dr. Swann: He comes from the planet Krypton which exploded when he was only a few weeks old. He was sent here to be the planet's protector.  
Chloe: ... Awesome! So, now I don't have to go crazy waiting for him to tell me. I can just go over what you just said until he does. Thanks. So... Why are you so interested in him?  
Dr. Swann: I'm the one who sent him.

Chloe: You're his father?  
Dr. Swann: Yes.  
Chloe: This is so awesome!

Jonathan: All three of us trust you to keep Clark's secret, Chloe.  
Chloe: Don't worry. You can count on me.

Dr. Swann: I'm glad to hear it.

Chloe: So, is the whole paraplegic thing part of your cover?  
Dr. Swann: Nope.

Chloe: What happened?  
Dr. Swan: During Krypton's destruction I was injuries and my beloved sacrificed herself so I would escape. (Looks away, saddened) Rao, rest her soul.

Chloe: Oh man, I'm so sorry.

Dr. Swann: Don't be.

Chloe: So... Any cute embarrassing stories about Clark that you three can freely tell me while he's in China?

Jonathan (Looking at the clock): Don't you have school?

Chloe: Aw. You're worst than my dad.

(Chloe walks off.)

Dr. Swann: Well that was interesting.  
Martha: So what was Clark's real mother like?

[Dr. Swann looks out into the distance.]

Dr. Swann: She was the most beautiful, generous, caring woman of all Krypton...

Martha: Wow.  
Jonathan: How'd you two meet?  
Dr. Swann: Krypton Academy. I went into Science Improvement and she went into science medicine.

Jonathan: Okay.  
Dr. Swann: Only a few days later, we signed up to assist an allied planet against the Gordanians.  
Martha: The what?

Dr. Swann: It was a conflict between two planets. We began going out afterwards, got married about seven years later. Then, around 1986 your time, she got pregnant with Clark.

Martha: Incredible.

(Cut to the next day as Clark returns holding the Crystal of Air, which has the Mark of L on it.)

Clark: Found it. Only had to go through a room full of Kryptonite artifacts, but I managed to grab the crystal.  
Dr. Swann: Well done Clark. I was talking to your parents for a bit, so I think it's your turn.

Clark: What do you mean?

Dr. Swann: Ask me anything about my family on Krypton.

Clark: I want to know about you and Mother.

Dr. Swann: Alright. Did you find the memories I left in the Kawatche caves?  
Clark: Yup.  
Dr. Swann: After that, I was accepted at the Kryptonian Academy where I met your mother, Lara Lor-Van.

Clark: What was she like, Father?

Dr. Swann: She was sweet kind and never gave up her beliefs. I was amazed at how quickly I got over Louise when I met her. It was like I got a piece of my heart back.  
Clark: Would you like to stay for dinner?  
Dr. Swann: I wouldn't want to impose.  
Martha: Trust me, Dr. Swann, I'm sure you wouldn't.  
Jonathan: I've gotta admit, you did a pretty good job changing my opinion of you.

Dr. Swann: Coming from you, Mr. Kent that is nothing short of a blessing. Thank you.

[Clark, Jonathan, and Swann all head back to the house.]

Clark: What else was she like?  
Dr. Swann: The moment you were born was the happiest time in her life. I thought her smile would never fade away.

Clark: Wow. When were you married?  
Dr. Swann: 1967.  
Clark: Whoa!

Dr. Swann: Everyone keeps saying that.

Clark: Who else said that?  
Jonathan: A few people who knew your secret and talked in the farm.  
Clark: Oh.  
Dr. Swann: To put it bluntly. We had trouble conceiving.  
Clark: Oh. Wow. That can't have helped make sending me away any easier.

Dr. Swann: No. It broke our hearts. However, I was not about to let you go with us when Krypton was about to explode. That's why I constructed the ship.

(Clark looks at the crystal and its shape.)

Clark: Why does our family crest the symbol of air?  
Dr. Swann: Various reasons. After a war about 100 years before Krypton exploded, it was changed to the symbol of bravery.  
Clark: What's that look like?  
Dr. Swann: You'll find that out for yourself someday.  
Jonathan: So Dr. Swann...  
Dr. Swann: Please Mr. Kent, call me Virgil.  
Jonathan: In that case, you can call me Jonathan. Anyway, if you would ever like to visit, well my homes open to you.  
Dr. Swann: Thank you, Mr. Kent. That means a lot.

[Cut to Virgil Swann leaving the Kents house.]

Jonathan: See you around, Virgil.  
Clark: Later Dr. Swann.

Dr. Swann: Goodbye, Jonathan. Goodbye, Clark.

(Dr. Swann wheels off.)

The End.


	3. Commencement

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 1**

Episode 3: Commencement

(It opens at the Kent Farm as Clark prepares for graduation.)

Clark: This is going to be an interesting day.  
Martha: Yes. Jonathan and I even called Dr. Swann.

Clark: He's going to be there?  
Martha: Yes.

Clark: Excellent. Three of the most important people in my life watching me get my diploma.  
Dr. Swann: Your mother would be very proud of you today, Kal-El.  
Martha: When did you show up?  
Clark: Middle of my sentence. You can really book it.  
Dr. Swann: A little help from a power you have yet to develop.  
Clark: Flying?  
Dr. Swann: Nope. It deals more with lungs, but I won't spoil the surprise.

(Jonathan walks up in a tux as Dr. Swann is there.)

Jonathan: Hey Virgil. How'd you get here so fast?  
Clark: Some lung power I don't have yet.  
Jonathan: Want some help onto the truck?  
Dr. Swann: That's very kind of you, Mr. Kent.

[Cut to the ceremony.]

Principal: Clark Kent!

Clark: Yes?

Principal: Congratulations on making it.  
Clark: Thank you, sir.

(Clark walks up and receives his diploma as everyone cheers and Dr. Swann smiles.)

Dr. Swann (Mentally): Well done, my son.

(Just then, military vehicles roll up.)

Soldier (PA): Attention, we have just received information that a meteor shower will hit Smallville in three hours.  
Lois: Well that sucks.  
Chloe: I know. Right?  
Clark: You two have to get out of here.

Lois: I know.  
Chloe: Where are you going to?

Clark: I have to find Lana.  
Lois: Saw that coming.  
Chloe: Yeah, me too.

(Clark goes off.)

Dr. Swann: Clark, be careful. This Meteor Shower is a warning. It means human blood was spilled on one of the Crystals.  
Clark: Lana and Mrs. Teague have been fighting over the stones.  
Dr. Swann: Meet me in the Kawatche Caves. I managed to retrieve the other two stones myself.  
Clark: Right.

(Cut to the Luthor Mansion as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Lana?

Lex: She's not here.

Clark: Lex. Look, Dr. Swann thinks the shower's connected to one of the stones. Have you seen any of them around?  
Lex: Nope. I saw Lana lying on the ground unconscious and sent her home. Clark, why are you and Dr. Swann so close?  
Clark: Sorry Lex, no time to talk.

(Clark goes off and speeds to Lana and Chloe's place while Lex is looking around the room. Cut to Lana and Chloe's place as Clark goes in.)

Clark: Lana?

(Lana groans as she looks up.)

Lana: Clark?  
Clark: Lana, Lois and Chloe are at the school, you should go there too. There's going to be another Meteor Shower.  
Lana: Another... I feel so weak.  
Clark: Just take it easy. Also, that stone in the farm that went missing, do you have it?

(Lana opens her hand to find a bloody Stone of Air.)

Lana: Here it is.  
Clark: Great. See you after the shower passes.

[Clark super-speeds back to the school where Swann is waiting.]

Clark: I've got it, and Lana's on the way. Now what?  
Dr. Swann: Come with me.

(Cut to the Kawatche Caves as Clark holds up the Key, and it leads the two to the arctic.)

Clark: Why are we here?

(Dr. Swann holds up the Stones of Water and Fire, and they merge with the Stone of Air to create the Crystal of Knowledge.)

Dr. Swann: Throw it into the snow.

(Clark does so, and as it sinks into the water, the Fortress of Solitude emerges.)

Clark: Whoa...

(Clark goes in with Dr. Swann.)

Clark: Hello?  
AI Jor-El: Welcome home... My son.

Clark: Home?  
Dr. Swann: I designed this Fortress to resemble of our home world and the computer in this Fortress is made purely of my intellect.

Clark: Like the ship and the cave?  
Dr. Swann: Exactly. Just as you've finished high school, you're moving on to the next stage of your life. One journey has ended. Your next journey is about to begin.

The End.


End file.
